Wamber
by Slenderpalm
Summary: Amber Hawkspear just wants to have a normal school experience, but that idea is thrown out the door when she is caught up in a very serious rumor. She must flee to Mooshu where she is being looked after by Jack Bearblood, but she finds something there more than just safety. (Transferred from amber-hawkspear.)
1. Chapter 1

Ravenwood, one of the most renowned wizarding schools in the Spiral. Home to many renowned wizards, including some famous for wicked things.

This was all Amber knew when she arrived, her aunt had told her stories about it, all the fun she had messing with the teachers and learning new spells. Amber came from Grizzleheim, not very many wizards visited there so Amber knew almost nothing about magic.

With her travel case in hand, Amber joined all the other first years in front of Bartelby for Headmaster Ambrose's introduction speech.

An old man with a snow white beard walked up onto a small stage set up exactly for this speech, a small microphone in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome first year students from all over the spiral, my name is Merle Ambrose and I am the headmaster here at Ravenwood. Today before we assign you dormitories or give you your books we need to see what school you all are, Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Balance, Myth, and Death."

As Ambrose spoke the names of each of the schools roars came from some of the higher years watching, all except for Death, Amber had heard her aunt talk about how it was rare for a Death student to emerge, it was something that has gotten worse since the Death school was pulled off of Ravenwood.

Ambrose began speaking again, "Now everyone I want you all to touch your hand to the ground on the circle you are standing on, its enchanted so the first time you do it a spark the colour of your school will fly into the air, the higher it goes, the more powerful the wizard"

Excited chatter emerged from the crowd, and sparks started flying up, it was like a rainbow. Amber got on her knees and carefully placed her hand on the cold stone, her hand tingled and a dark grey blast went into the air, high. Almost as high as Bartelby. Amber got so mesmerized by it she didn't realize that it had gone dead silent. She looked away from the spark and look around, everyone the staring at her.

Merle Ambrose's voice broke the silence, "Miss…. that was quite impressive, we haven't seen a spark that high… since…." he had stopped himself from saying something. He leaned over and whispered something to the small Ice teacher, when he was finished he turned back to the crowd, "Now that you all know your school now, you will see behind you that the boys and girls dorms, inside you will be magically assigned a roommate. You may get settled in, first classes are tomorrow morning at 10 AM"

Crowds of children rushed for the dorms while Ambrose got off of the stage, Amber was about to follow them when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Cyrus Drake the Myth teacher.

"The teachers and Headmaster Ambrose need to speak to you, it's quite important" Cyrus spoke, his voice quite stern. Amber nodded and followed them into Bartelby, where it was private to talk.

"Amber we are concerned about the kind of magic ability you have…" a frog Amber could only assume was the Storm school teacher spoke, "There has only been one other person who has matched that school and magical power on the first day of school."

The teachers looked at her all their eyes filled with concern, Merle Ambrose spoke softly, "Amber…. your power matches Malistaire Drake."

Amber looked around confused, "So?"

The Fire teacher spoke quickly, "Amber, we got a note sent to us saying the child of Malistaire and Sylvia Drake was to be attending this year, we thought it was a joke but…."

Amber shook her head, "My parents died when I was little, they drowned on a trip to Celestia…."

Merle Ambrose put his hands on Ambers shoulders, "Amber, you are the child of Malistaire Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

Merle Ambrose paced inside of his office, all the teachers had left except for Dworgyn the Death assistant. He had brought some old dusty books, obviously not used in years and sat them on the desk.

"There is no way to prove I'm even his kid! There are such thing as a coincident." Amber was confused and just wanted to lay down and sleep, she was tired from the long trip to Ravenwood and this whole situation. "can't I go to my dorm to sleep, its late and I'm tired as hell."

Merle stopped pacing and hesitated "Amber, you will not be able to stay here, let alone stay in your dorm. Even if you are not Malistaires daughter he may think you are, word of your performance at the introduction ceremony has probably already gone far." Ambrose stroked his beard and sighed "We are currently looking for a safe house for you. Out of Wizard City

Amber was completely lost for words, she felt a lump in her throat as she pondered what he had just told her. She had just arrived here, and she probably wouldn't be able to go back to her home in Grizzlehiem. Home…. if this was all true, had her aunt known the whole time, is she really her aunt?

"Amber?" The headmasters voice brought her out of her day dream. He looked very worried, Dworgyn was talking with someone at the door and walked back with a piece of paper with something written on it. Dworgyn handed the paper to Ambrose and nodded at Amber leaving through the side tower.

He looked over the paper and spoke softly, "Amber, I know this all must be a shock to you but we really need to relocate you, we were lucky, there was one wizard who is going to willingly take you in even with the risk of Malistaire coming to get you." Amber was about to protest when Ambrose cut her off. "Before you say anything you don't have a choice, I'm sorry. You will be heading to Mooshu tonight, and you will be staying with Jack Bearblood, he is a former student from Ravenwood. I trust him."

He handed her the paper and on it was an address, Kishibe Village. Amber spoke softly, "This is so much…." Ambers voice was shaky.

"My assistant will walk you to the world gate…. please stay safe." Merle waved his staff and a small girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared to take her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber and the girl walked in silence back into Ravenwood, many students stared at her as she walked up to Bartleby. The assistant opened the door on the front of the tree and climbed inside, Amber followed. It was huge on the inside, it made her feel so small. The world gate sat in the centre of the room, the girl led Amber to it.

"I will only be opening the gate, If you need to get back, you will need to be escorted by Jack" She spoke, her voice sounded annoyed, Amber could sense that she didn't want to be involved with helping her.

"What's your name?" Amber asked, the girl looked even more bothered at this question.

"It really doesn't matter but its Brooke, Brooke Nightshade." Brooke pulled a key out of her pocket and opened to door, Amber could see over into Mooshu. "Jack will meet you there, now hurry up" Amber took a deep breath and walked over into Mooshu.s

Amber walked out into another room, this one was quiet aside from the sound of running water. It was very peaceful. She walked to the main door out and opened it, almost having the shield her eyes from the sun. A man with shadowy hair and black robes was standing there, he had a large staff on his back with a round black gem on the top, was he also a death wizard? He had a smile on his face and walked over to Amber.

"You must be Amber Hawkspear! I'm Jack, I'll be looking after you while this whole Malistaire thing blows over." He stuck out his hand and Amber shook it, "We better get going though, it's going to get dark soon." Jack started walking and Amber had to run a little bit to catch up to him.

"Are you a death wizard?" She walked beside him, and he laughed.

"Sure am, even though they are kind of rare, a few surface once and a while. You usually get the traits from your parents, my father and mother were both fire though, so they think I may have gotten it from a grandparent. My brother is fire, but he doesn't really use fire magic" Jacks smile faded a bit at his last sentence and Amber chose to change the subject.

"Um… well how far is your home?" Amber asked.

"Oh were getting close, this road takes us straight to it." Jack pointed to the road ahead of them. They walked for another ten minutes and made their way to a waterfall, on the other side was a small house. Jack led her to the front door and opened the door, it was dark inside, He waved his hand and a few candles turned on. Amber could now see the house better, there was a training arena right in the centre, with a few rooms branching off the side of it.

"Sorry my brother was here and he prefers it dark when he trains." Jack walked over to one of the side rooms, "You can have this room for the time being." He smiled as Amber walked over to him. "I do hope you like it here."

Amber smiled "Thanks for-" as she was about to thank Jack the front door opened wide, and someone walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

A man with blond hair opened up Jacks door and stepped inside, he was carrying a bag over his shoulder and the moment he saw Amber he looked over at Jack.

"Oh, hi Wolf, sorry I totally forgot to give you the heads up this is Amber." Jack smiled and gestured at a mostly confused Amber.

"You know you can just tie a sock to the door knob…" Wolf grinned at Jack and Jack looked mortified.

"Oh my god Wolf no, she's just here because Merle asked me to watch over her until a bunch of stuff in Wizard City blows over" Wolf's gaze went down to Amber, he was taller than her by maybe half a foot.

Wolf walked over to Amber and stared down at her, "What did you do?" It took Amber a second to realize that Wolf was talking to her.

"Oh! uh well, everyone thinks I'm related to Malistaire." Amber rubbed the back of her head and looked away from Wolf.

Wolf took a step back away from her and smirked, "Well that's different. Anyways, Jack I'll be in my room." Wolf turned around and headed to one of the bedrooms. He went in and shut the door. Amber looked over at Jack and he smiled.

"He's my brother, fun isn't he." Amber laughed a bit "Well, it is getting late, I'm gonna be heading to bed myself."

Amber nodded and realized she was exhausted, "I'm tired too"

Jack said goodnight to her and they each went to their own rooms, Amber looked at the things in her room. A large bed, a dresser, a chair, and a small chest to put her things. It was cozy. Amber looked at the bed and immediately flopped down onto it. She had been through a lot today and all her energy was gone. All this stuff about Malistaire and Ravenwood, it was tiring to think about. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

Ambers started to dream, she dreamt about her aunt being killed by Malistaire, he raised his wand over her head and a black glow surrounded her head, all she saw was a blur and her aunt was on the floor dead.

Amber woke up quickly and sat up, her head was killing her. She heard someone in the main room, it sounded like they were fighting. She swung her feet out of bed and walked to her door, opening it quietly. She looked into the main room and in the darkness she saw Wolf, he was hitting attack dummies.

Amber watched him for a minute until he turned to her, making her jump. he smirked, "its rude to stare."

Amber rolled her eyes, "You were staring at me a lot when you first met me."

"To be fair there was a strange woman in my house," Wolf crossed his arms. "Now go back to bed, Jack wakes up early."

Before Amber could ask any more questions Wolf returned to his training. Amber decided to just go back to bed, maybe she will wake up and this will have all been a dream.


End file.
